


The Notes

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Infinity Gems, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't usually look at the notes Bucky made when he got flashbacks to missions, but this was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notes

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing heavily, the roads are icy, and somehow I still have classes (keep in mind this is the south and it usually only takes a single snowflake to shut down everything). I'm so confused. And cold. But at least my dorm room is warm!

* * *

 

It was 5:15 in the morning when Steve walked out into the common room to see a not-too-uncommon sight. Bucky was lying on the couch (his favorite couch in the entire Tower), a pen in his metal hand and a pad of paper on the coffee table. There were times when Bucky would leave his room, pace around muttering about past missions, then write it all down. As a rule, Steve didn’t read them, but this one was longer than most were. It caught his attention, and he picked it up.

 _Awake. Mission: kill the doctor._  
 _The doctor is working when a man comes in on November 22, 1963. The man was shot by a zealot HYDRA could control._  
 _The doctor goes into surgery._  
 _The doctor is young. Too young. 21? 22? 22. She should be in college._  
 _The Asset shouldn’t know that information._

_The doctor yells at the Asset to get out of her operating room.  
_ _The doctor turns to look at the Asset._

Bucky?

 _The Asset doesn’t know that name. He doesn’t hesitate._  
 _The Asset lifts his gun._  
 _The doctor fights back.  
_ _The doctor fights well. How can she fight?_

 _The Asset shoots the doctor in the stomach._  
 _The doctor falls._  
 _The Asset shoots the doctor in the head.  
_ _The Asset shoots the other doctors in the room._

 _The doctor—the young one—breathes. Her chest rises and falls._  
 _The Asset ignores it. The doctor is dead. She was shot in the head.  
_ _Mission accomplished._

 _The Asset steals the doctor’s file.  
_ _Name: Catherine Monroe_  
Wrong.

 _Name: Rebecca Barnes_  
Bex.  
Right.

_Birthdate: March 10, 1935  
Wrong._

_Birthdate: February 1, 1918  
Right._

_The Asset returns to base.  
_ _The file is taken from the Asset.  
_ _The Asset fights to get it back.  
_ _The Asset is punished._  
Wipe.  
Sleep.

* * *

 

 _Awake. Mission: kill the doctor._  
 _The doctor works inside S.H.I.E.L.D._  
 _The doctor does not know of HYDRA’s influence.  
_ _The doctor is taking care of a man in red and blue partially covered in ice._

 _The doctor is left alone with the unconscious man._  
 _The Asset approaches._  
 _The doctor shoves a scalpel between the Asset’s ribs.  
_ _The doctor stands between the Asset and the man._

_The doctor screams. Not for mercy. Not for her life. For the Asset._

Wake up!

 _The Asset is awake.  
_ _The Asset shoots the doctor in the head._

 _The doctor breathes. Her chest rises and falls._  
 _The Asset ignores it. The doctor is dead. She was shot in the head.  
_ _Mission accomplished._

 _The Asset steals the doctor’s file.  
_ _Name: Hayley Smith_  
Wrong.

 _Name: Rebecca Barnes_  
Bex.  
Right.

_Birthdate: October 3, 1983  
Wrong._

_Birthdate: February 1, 1918  
Right._

_The Asset returns to base.  
_ _The file is taken from the Asset.  
_ _The Asset fights to get it back.  
_ _The Asset is punished._  
Wipe.  
Sleep.

* * *

 _Awake. Mission: kill the doctor._  
 _The doctor works for the city of Malibu._  
 _The doctor is going into surgery to remove shrapnel from a man’s chest.  
_ _The Asset’s throat is slit before he can make a move._

 _The Asset wakes up on the side of the road._  
 _The doctor is there._  
 _The Asset reaches for his gun._  
 _The doctor doesn’t react.  
_ _The Asset shoots the doctor._

 _The doctor breathes. Her chest rises and falls._  
 _The Asset ignores it. The doctor is dead. She was shot in the head.  
_ _Mission accomplished._

 _The Asset steals the doctor’s driver’s license.  
_ _Name: Danielle Tennant_  
Wrong.

 _Name: Rebecca Barnes_  
Bex.  
Right.

_Birthdate: September 8, 1985  
Wrong._

_Birthdate: February 1, 1918  
Right._

_The Asset returns to base.  
_ _The license is taken from the Asset.  
_ _The Asset fights to get it back.  
_ _The Asset is punished._  
Wipe.  
Sleep.

* * *

 

Steve let out a shaky breath and set the pad of paper back down on the coffee table. He stared at it for a moment before taking it back and going to the kitchen, throwing it in the trash. After that, he headed to Rebecca’s room and knocked on the door… okay, he slammed a fist on it until it opened.

“Whassup?” the tired Rebecca Barnes asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “It’s early, Steve.”

“Really?” Steve asked, his voice gaining that bitter, sarcastic edge it rarely had. “I thought you’d be used to waking up at odd hours, kind of a thing with you medical people. So, Dr. Barnes, can I have a moment of your time?”

Rebecca’s face fell as Steve talked and she woke up. When he was finished, Rebecca stepped aside so Steve could get into her apartment.

The second the door was closed, Steve wrapped his arms around Rebecca. “Bex, why didn’t you mention what Bucky did?” he asked, his voice now quiet and soothing.

Pale green eyes looked up, and she shook her head. “He’s my brother,” she explained. “If he knew what he’d done, it would kill him inside.”

“And somehow you’re alive after he killed you three times.”

Rebecca nodded, still embracing the warmth of Steve’s chest. “It’s complicated, but just before Bucky shipped out, I got powers. I can manipulate time to some extent, and the only way for me to die is if I kill myself. I also chose to protect you and Bucky so that as long as I was alive, you’d be alive, too.”

Steve hesitated before asking, “Is that why the ice didn’t kill me and the fall didn’t kill Bucky?”

Rebecca nodded. “You both would have died instantly, even with the serum.”

“Do I know any of the others?” Steve asked quietly. “The other stones?”

“Yes, but it’s not my place to tell you who they are,” she confirmed. “If they want you to know, they’ll tell you. We’re all just a little skittish about trusting people after what happened with Space.”

Steve scrunched his eyebrows together. “And Space is the Tesseract?”

The woman made a small sound of approval. “Yeah, she told Howard Stark the truth when he got to her, and then Stark told Pierce in an attempt to stop his plans to make more weapons, but Pierce ignored him.”

Steve winced. “Yeah, I can understand your hesitation,” he replied. “But Buck and I, we’re always gonna be right here for you. Got that?”

Rebecca nodded, a small smile on her face. “I suppose we should go tell him.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Mmm whatcha say..."  
> -The Winter Soldier after he kills Rebecca, probably


End file.
